webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burrito/Transcript
Intro | Raining strike, cut to branches of tree of police and fire fighter sirens, cut to puddle, two feet hit the puddle to four fire fighters, one directing the three what to do, muffled voices to full shot of the large tree, crying can be heard echoing to black happy music (Years later...) to ground view of city, a few cars driving by, then cut to [[The Bears] walking in their stack] (''Panda'''' is looking at his phone at a GPS as they're walking down the sidewalk.) 'Grizzly:' Hey, we almost there? ''view of Panda's GPS, destination says "[[Purrito]"] Panda: 'Says that's it's right ''here... (They walk just past their destination.) Oh, oh, we passed it. Back up. Back up. to front door of Purrito 'Grizzly: '''There it is, I see it! (''They try to walk inside but bump into the door. They try again and head inside.) to them sitting at a table inside Purrito, menus in their faces 'Waiter: '''Welcome to Purrito, gentlemen! What can I get for you today? ''to the Bears, starting with Panda, panning to the other bears as they order '''Panda: Uhm, I'll have the Veggie Tacos please, and some extra salsa. Waiter: Okay. Ice Bear: (He's finishes chewing on chips.) Ice Bear will have more free chips. (He continues to chew.) Waiter: 'And what about you, sir? '''Grizzly: '(His face is right up in the menu.) What can you tell me... About this!? (He slides the menu across the table, revealing a section at the top of the menu about a Burrito Challenge.) 'Waiter: '''Ah, yes! Our ''famous Burrito Challenge! to Waiter as he picks up the menu 'Waiter: '''Succeed in eating our whole array of burritos in one hour ''pans to wall of pictures, and you'll get our photo up on our wall! It can be pretty hard though. I'd be lying if I told you there weren't going to be tears involved... back to Waiter ''So, I understand if you don't want to do it anymore. '''Grizzly: '(Chuckling.) to Grizzly's face ''(''He starts to laugh aloud.) Oh, that's cute. (He wipes a tear from his eye.) Oh, I'll do your precious ''challenge... And I'll do it in ''half an hour! 'Ice Bear: '(He leans into the scene.) Ice Bear wants separate checks. to Waiter holding a Purrito-themed timer, finger on buttons 'Waiter: '''Okay. ''Ready... Start! ''(''He presses the start button and the timer starts ticking.) to Waiter sliding burrito across the table to Grizzly 'Waiter: '''First up: The Fajita Steak Burrito. '''Grizzly: '(He yawns as he picks up the burrito, unwraps it, and eats it in two bites.) Another! burrito is placed on the table '''Waiter: '''Jalapeno Chicken Burrito. '''Grizzly: ''of the side of his face as he eats the burrito whole'' to burrito on table, progressively gaining more bite marks until it's gone Waiter: 'Baja Halibut Burrito. ''burritos in line, along with a beverage, along the top of the table, the Waiter naming them all as Grizzly eats them, Grizzly taking a quick sip of the beverage after the fourth burrito before continuing 'Waiter: '(Checking off burritos on list as Grizzly eats them all, staring at Grizzly in awe.) 'Waitress: '(Leans into the frame, also staring at Grizzly in awe.) to Grizzly swiping four burritos at a time off the table on either side, also grabbing a lone burrito, eating them all at once and Ice Bear are now watching in pride and awe as well 'Grizzly: '(He raises his paw.) Finished! 'Panda and Ice Bear: '''Finished! ''back to the Waiter and Waitress, both of them still staring in awe 'Waiter: '(He stops the timer as he keeps eye contact with Grizzly. He then turns to look at the timer.) Wow... Fifteen minutes! That's a new record! to view of the list, quickly panning down to the final item on the list "?!!?!?" ... But there's still one last burrito... to Waitress and the Waiter exchanging looks 'Waitress: '''Are you sure you want to do... ''That one? 'Waiter: '(He nods with a solemn expression, looking right at the Waitress.) We have no choice. Do it. 'Waitress: '(In a hurry, she runs over to the wall and, pushing open a painting to reveal a red button, she pushes it.) to view in kitchen, a red Purrito cat alarm is beeping, and meowing. Chefs quickly stop what they're doing and start making a very large burrito walks along the Chefs to monitor their progress to entrance of Purrito, an Indian couple approaches the door, but the Waitress quickly turns the sign to closed before they can come inside back to Grizzly, sitting in a chair by Panda with no worry 'Grizzly: '''This contest is a ''breeze! What's one more burrito going to do? 'Panda: '(He bears a sudden expression of shock as he takes a glimpse of the wrapped up burrito.) Uh, Grizz... (He doesn't remove eye contact with the burrito.) 'Grizzly: '''Hm? (''He turns to look at the burrito, sharing Panda's expression as soon as he sees it.) Bear leans into the scene in his chair from behind Grizzly, sharing the two bears' expressions to door to kitchen, silhouette of two Chefs and the Waiter can be seen holding the burrito, coming into focus as they walk to the Bears of the burrito behind the bearers, Grizzly staring at it with awe-shocked eyes, Panda staring at it with a shocked expression, and Ice Bear looking at it with his usual monotonous look 'Grizzly: '(Vigorously tapping paws against the head of his chair, making noises of excitement.) (He gets off his chair and runs over to the burrito.) Gimme, gimme, gimme! 'Waiter: '(He walks over and hands Grizzly the bear-sized burrito.) 'Grizzly: '(He stumbles a bit at first due to the size of the burrito, but he manages to get a good hold.) pans up to Grizzly's face ''(''Grizzly starts to stare at the burrito, eyes widening. With a moment of silence, Grizzly starts to hug the burrito, laying his head right on it and, with sparkling eyes, slowly moving his head up and down with comfort.) to full view of the scene, everyone staring at Grizzly '''Panda: '''Uhm... You doing okay there, Grizz? '''Grizzly: ''Yeah...'' It's just this burrito, it's... So comforting. (He continues to snuggle the burrito.) cuts to Panda and Ice Bear staring at Grizzly with confusion ''Nice and warm... ''Safe burrito... Bear and Panda look at each other cuts to the Chefs and the Waiter, the Waiter having his arms crossed Waiter: 'Well, eat it!'' 'Grizzly: '(Shaking his head no, still holding onto the burrito.) N-''no''! It's too perfect to eat! A 'Chef: '(Raising his hand.) I'' will eat it! '''Grizzly: '''Stay away! You stay away from burrito! (''He looks back toward Panda and Ice Bear, holding the burrito close.) Let's get out of here guys! (Taking the burrito with him, Grizzly runs out the restaurant and down the sidewalk out of the scene, Ice Bear and Panda watching him as he leaves.) 'Waiter: '(Walks up to Panda and Ice Bear with a clipboard in-hand. He tears out a check and slams it on the table.) two bears look at it Cash only. 'Panda: '(Looking up to the Waiter, he chuckles nervously.) cuts to Ice Bear walking down the sidewalk, panting, Panda and Grizzly atop him in their signature Bear Stack. The scene pans up to reveal a worried Panda 'Ice Bear: '(He's sweating and panting due to the weight of the burrito on top of Grizzly.) 'Panda: '(Looking up at Grizz with a worried expression.) Uh, are we really gonna keep that thing? to full view of the Bear Stack 'Grizzly: '''Of course, silly! What else would we do with such a magnificent burrito? '''Panda: '''Uh... ''Not keep it?-- 'Grizzly: '(Speaking immediately after Panda.) Hey, a theatre! (He looks down to Panda and Ice Bear.) We should watch a movie! pans up to a large sign with the name of the theatre on it: Cinepia cuts to the lady in the Ticket Booth 'Grizzly: '(He's running up to the Ticket Booth with his burrito, Panda and Ice Bear slowly following.) Come on, come on, come on! (He looks back toward Panda once he reaches the booth.) It's your turn to pay Panda! (He looks at the Ticket Booth, clearing his throat, while the other two arrive at the booth.) Three ticke-- (He taps the small microphone, causing slight feedback.) Hello! Can you hear me? 'Ticket Receptionist': (She appears laid-back, responding and speaking in a monotonous voice.) Yes. '''Grizzly: ''Great!'' Three tickets please! (He gives off a small chuckle.) '''Movie Reception Lady: (She looks at the Bears and the burrito before looking back at Grizzly.) You got four people there. 'Grizzly: '''Uh, ''no? We have three! 'Movie Reception Lady: '''You'll have to pay for that thing as well. (''She points at the burrito.) cuts to all three bears 'Panda: '''Uh, there must be a misunderstanding here. You see... (''He points at the burrito.) That's just a burrito! ''looks at him with shock ''It can't watch movies. '''Grizzly: ''Hey!'' Watch what you say, man! Burrito's gonna enjoy this movie! (He hugs the burrito and then whispers to it.) Don't listen to that silly Panda... It's okay! pans to focus on Panda and Ice Bear Panda: '(''He pulls out a pink wallet with a strawberry on it, looking inside it. He then looks up to the Ticket Boot Lady.) Uh, any discounts for the burrito? pause 'Panda: '(Looks down with disappointment and annoyance, reaching into his wallet to get some money. He mutters.) Fine... montage | Cut to Grizzly in the theatre, sitting by the burrito, eating popcorn | Cue [[Gonna Be Chillin']] pans over to the burrito as Grizzly looks at it. Grizzly places some popcorn on the burrito.The scene pans over to a Panda with a rather disgusted expression as he looks at the burrito. He then notices the popcorn and tries to eat it, but Grizzly slaps his paws away, the scene panning back over to Grizzly who's shaking his head no to a mall with two escalators | Lyrics of Gonna Be Chillin' start holding burrito, is riding up an escalator, followed by Panda and Ice Bear. Scene cuts to in front of the burrito, people chattering on the row next to the Bears. Grizzly's face leans into the scene from behind the burrito as he smiles cuts to the Bears walking through the mall, Panda and Ice Bear in the foreground. Grizzly is way behind, carrying the burrito. He stops following them and runs into a shop with the burrito, the other two stopping to turn around with shock shutter sound can be heard as the scene cuts to a large photo of a girl posing with the sticker 'Gorgeous Sticker' on it. The scene pans to the right as it displays a photo booth that Grizzly and the burrito are in. Grizzly takes a few photos with the burrito and, after putting stickers on the photos, has them printed scene cuts to Grizzly holding the burrito on a train, conversing with it and the other passengers around him as they look at him with confusion 'Grizzly: '''So, we were--we were sitting outside of a studio and then somebody comes to me and asked me for a quarter and I looked at burrito! (''He gives off a hearty laugh while everyone around him looks away in annoyance.) scene cuts to Grizzly and the burrito sitting at a table of a coffee house, Grizzly conversing with the burrito. A waiter walks up to them with an annoyed expression, clearing his throat to get their attention. The scene then cuts to a sign on the coffee house door that says 'NO outside food please'. The waiter shoves Grizzly out, along with his burrito, as Grizzly shakes his fist in protest scene switches to a full view of an amusement park ride called the 'Log Drop Lodge'. In the foreground is a the main track of the roller-coaster that leads to the water slide of the ride. The scene switches to the burrito and Grizzly strapped inside one of the seats of the ride, Grizzly shouting and smiling as the coaster goes. A picture is taken of the burrito and Grizzly in their seats. The scene pans out to reveal Grizzly, with the burrito, looking at their photo on one of the monitors at the ride's booth. Grizzly chuckles and runs off with the burrito. The scene switches to a clown making a balloon version of Grizzly. He then requests the clown do burrito, to which the clown obliges holds the balloon Grizzly out while the clown holds the balloon burrito next to it, the scene then fading to the [[The Bear Cave|Bear Cave] on a shelf, where the balloons and the photos from the montage are placed. The scene pans to the right to showcase all of them before the scene cuts to outside the cave, focusing on the door] walks outside and turns to the left to find Grizzly and the burrito sitting on beach chairs with lemonade next to both of them, much to Panda's surprise scene cuts to inside Grizzly's room where it's presumably night time. Grizzly and the burrito are under a blanket. Only their silhouettes can be seen from a light inside the tent. Grizzly is reading a book to the burrito. Panda and Ice Bear crack open the door, looking at them, Panda having an expression of worry. The two then look at each other, Panda shaking his head song cuts to outside the cave during the day, soon cutting to inside the cave in the Living Room where Grizzly and the burrito are sitting on the couch playing a game. The burrito's remote is just sitting on it. 'Grizzly: '''Ooh! Shortcut! (''He grabs a hand-full of cheese puffs and eats it, quickly continuing his game.) 'Panda: '(Opens the door.) Hey Grizz! We're back! (He, along with Ice Bear, who is carrying groceries, walk inside.) We got-- (Both he and Ice Bear scrunch up their noses, smelling a foul odor.) OH, ''what is that smell!?'' 'Ice Bear: '(He starts to sniff around to find the source of the smell.) scene cuts to a front view of Grizzly and the burrito, panning to the left as Ice Bear walks over, sniffing the surrounding area. Ice Bear sniffs along the floor in front of the couch, Grizzly's arm pit, and the couch. He ends up at the burrito, where he suddenly stops and backs up to Panda '''Ice Bear: ''Uh... Ice Bear feels nauseous. (''He leaves the scene to the left.) Panda: '(''He walks up to the couch, putting his hands on his hips.) Grizz, this is disgusting. Your burrito smells horrible! scene switches to a view behind Panda 'Grizzly: '(A bit angered and offended.) How could you say that about Burrito, and right in front of him!? (He hugs the burrito, glaring at Panda.) Panda, I'm shocked. scene switches back to Panda '''Panda: ''You're'' shocked? I'm the one who should be shocked! Bear returns to the scene from the left, returning with tissues stuffed up his nose You never want to go out with us anymore! You're never two feet away from that burrito! It's creepy, man..! Ice Bear: 'Ice Bear's forced to agree. ''scene switches to Grizzly's face as he's holding the burrito close 'Grizzly: '''You guys just ''don't understand! (He hugs the burrito.) Also, it's not that burrito, it's just Burrito. 'Panda: '... You've changed, Grizz. switches to a full view of the scene 'Grizzly: '(Now angered.) You're wrong!! ''Burrito's the best thing that's ever happened to me so just... ''LEAVE US ALONE! (He quickly stands up and runs off to his room with the burrito.) pause 'Grizzly: '(He comes back for a moment to grab his cheese puffs then immediately heads back to his room.) scene switches back to Panda's and Ice Bear's face, Panda having a look of worry. They soon hear Grizzly slamming his door shut, Panda growing an even more worried expression. Ice Bear and Panda then look at each other scene fades to Panda's paw on his computer mouse. The scene pans up to the computer screen, revealing a site full of people who are in love with their food 'Panda: '''I think it's worse than we thought... ''switches to Panda and Ice Bear looking at the laptop I found a website about people who get too attached to their food. (He points at the screen.) Look at all of these..! scene fades back to the monitor '' '''Panda: '(He clicks on a photo of a woman resting her head on chips.) This lady in Idaho became obsessed with a bag of chips. (He then clicks on a photo of a man kissing ramen.) Somebody in Japan married their bowl of ramen. (He then clicks to a photo of a man in a family photo, everyone else with an ashamed expression on either side of him as the man is smiling, holding a jar of pickles.) And this guy adopted a jar of pickles. continues to click through more pictures of people with their food 'Panda: '''It just goes on and on! They forget about their families and friends and sometimes... just become total hermits..! ''scene switches back to Panda's and Ice Bear's face 'Panda: '''I think one thing is certain. '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear sees where this is going. (''They both look at each other.) 'Panda: '(Squinting.) We have to do something about that burrito. 'Ice Bear: '(He responds by squinting as well.) scene cuts off to a lightning crash before cutting off to Grizzly, lying in bed with his burrito, asleep. He mutters a bit in reaction to the lightning, snuggling the burrito view of the tree branches from the beginning can be seen before going back to Grizzly, who is now making quiet noises of distress as he sleeps. The police sirens from before can be seen as Grizzly continues to become distressed in his sleep scene cuts off to dark rainclouds before panning slightly to the left as the silhouette of a fire fighter grows bigger and bigger, reaching its hand out. Another flash of lightning transitions the scene through a white flash, revealing Grizzly waking up with shock '''Grizzly: ''Burrito!'' (He starts to pant a bit from being woken up so suddenly. After calming down, he wipes his forehead and turns to cuddles with his burrito again, realizing his burrito isn't there anymore, but a large bag of rice.) Huh!? (He pushes himself away from the bag and sits up.) What the--? Uh... Burrito? (He looks forward two see two silhouettes carrying the burrito away.)'' '' lightning strike reveals its Panda and Ice Bear. They look at him with surprise before running off, still holding the burrito Grizzly: ''Hey! Come back here! Kidnappers! (''He got off his bed and began to give chase.) scene switches to outside the cave, where it's raining. Panda and Ice Bear slam out the door, running away with the burrito Panda: 'Don't hate us please! ''scene then switches to the puddle like the one from the beginning, Panda and Ice Bear running through it. The scene then changes to a back-view shot of them running across a small hill with the burrito. Grizzly is still giving chase. It then switches to focus on Panda and Ice Bear 'Panda: '(Sniffing.) Awh, it smells so ''bad! (''He turns his head away in disgust before crying out.) GAH, MY HAND HAS JUICES ON IT! (The two bears start to run faster, Grizzly still giving chase.) three Bears take twists and turns around the forest, Grizzly even taking a shortcut through a bush, though that backfires, slowing him down a bit. The scene switches back to Panda and Ice Bear. They get caught on a spider web, but manage to push through before they're slowed down for too long scene cuts to a large view of a few trees and electricity towers, more lighting striking in the distance, Grizzly chasing the two to the left. Panda and Ice Bear end up hitting a dead-end at a tower. They turn to look at Grizzly 'Panda: '''We're just trying to help you, Grizz! This burrito is driving you insane! ''to Grizzly 'Grizzly: '''Grizz (''Breath.) Needs (Breath.) Burrito! (Breath. He then charges at them.) 'Panda: '(Looking for a way to escape, then he points to the tower.) Uh... Up the tower! and Ice Bear both run for the tower and start to climb it, taking the burrito with them. Grizzly is still running at them. When Grizzly reaches the tower, he makes a leap in an attempt to start to climb it, but his foot ends up slipping against a thick beam and, due to the rain, he ends up falling to the ground into some mud. Panda and Ice Bear both look down at him, still holding the burrito. 'Grizzly: '(He stands back up, eyes closed from the rain, and also slightly out of breath.) Dudes, why are you doing this? I need... To be''... With Burrito''! (He gives off a small cry as more lightning strikes.) BURRITO COMPLETES ME! scene switches to focus on Panda and Ice Bear, both looking down at him. 'Panda: '''Grizz! Please! ''and more lightning starts to strike. Ice Bear looks around at the sky as its happening It's wrong to be dependent on something so unnatural! We are doing this for you! '''Grizzly: ''Let me cradle Burrito!'' Panda: 'We're ''concerned because we lov-- Bear is tapping Panda, trying to get his attention ''(''Panda looks at Ice Bear.) Dude, stop it, not right now. ''(''He looks back at Grizzly.) lightning strikes ''Grizz, you need to ''understa-- Bear continues tapping on Panda, getting his attention again ''Dude, ''what? scene switches to a view just behind Grizzly's head, showing a full view of the tower, the two bears on it, and the burrito they're holding. Lightning ends up striking down and hitting the burrito, destroying it and turning it into nothing but black goop. Panda shrieks and Grizzly gasps, horrified by the sight. goop, now wet from the rain, falls down and lands all over Grizzly, covering him in the stuff. The scene switches back to Panda, who is now very surprised, and Ice Bear 'Panda: '''Grizz! I'm sorry, I'm so-- (''He cries out as he loses his hold for a few moments while trying to hurriedly climb down, but manages to regain his hold and continue to climb down.) I'm so-s-sorry!! (Both him and Ice Bear climb down and face Grizzly, who is standing there and just staring, motionless.) Grizz, are you okay!? scene switches to focus on Grizz who is still motionless as Panda and Ice Bear go up to him '''Panda: ''Ah...'' Oh my gosh we-we didn't mean to! (He swats a clump of wet goop from Grizzly's ear.) We didn't think it would-- We could still fix it! ''(''Panda ducks down to pick up some of the muddy goop while Ice Bear goes up and sniffs Grizzly. Ice Bear then turns to look at Panda who's desperately trying to put the burrito back together.) Panda: '(''Grunting a bit, trying to scoop the goop up and put it together. He mumbles a bit to himself, trying to find a way to fix it.) ''(''Panda then picks up a heart-shaped piece of goop.) There, see Grizz! It's not so bad! (He starts to walk slowly towards Grizzly.) We could just put it back togeth-- (Panda ends up slipping on another piece of goop and falling over, letting out a cry. The goop lands on his face.) slightly chuckles a little bit, though is still standing in a frozen position. This makes a now inquisitive Ice Bear do a small experiment. He walks over to Panda who has just recovered from the fall. '''Panda: ''That was so unpleasant...'' Bear turns to look at Grizzly as he shoves Panda, causing him to land face first into the mud. This causes Grizzly to smile and chuckle a little more. Panda stands up and, looking at Ice Bear, realizes what he's doing. Panda then smiles and wipes the mud off his face, throwing it at Ice Bear, laughing. Ice Bear throws mud at Panda in return, making Grizzly laugh aloud. Grizzly runs in to join the mud fight. scene switches to an upper view. All of the bears are throwing mud at each other, having a good time. Everyone was laughing except for Ice Bear, of course. Grizzly: '(''He rams them with more mud and they all fall to the ground, Panda and Ice Bear facing the sky. He turns around, giggling with Panda.)'' Ah'', I'm sorry if I was acting weird, you guys. 'Panda: '''We were ''really w''orried there. '''Grizzly: '''Ah, don't worry about it. I feel good as new! Come on, let's head home. '''Ice Bear: '''Ice Bear demands everyone showers. ''three Bears get up off the ground, walking off and heading back home [[I Have Time]] scene changes to a full view of the grass, the Bears walking off into the distance; into the forest. The scene pans up into the sky '''Grizzly: ''Hm''. I wonder why I was so obsessed with that burrito... Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. screen fades to black, a lightning strike transitioning us back to the events of the first episode where it's raining, starting with the branches from the tree sirens can be heard, Police Cars and Firetrucks driving up to the scene. The scene cuts to the puddle, two people running through it. Commands from a Police's speaker can be heard Police Woman: Affirmative. We've secured the area and Fire & Rescue is on the scene. scene switches to a full view of the large tree, fire fighters, fire trucks, and a police car in the middle and foreground. The crying of a cub is heard coming from a tall branch on the tree. Another lightning strike of I Have Time start Fire Fighter 1: '(''Pointing towards different areas as he gives out commands to the other men in urgency.) Okay, I need two men on that aerial ladder. Get the life net, in case the animal falls. scene switches to a lower view of the tree, a Fireman riding up the Aerial Ladder to a small bear cub on a branch. The cub is crying. The Fireman makes it up to the top of the tree, looking at the cub, who's hugging the tree in fear scene switches to a view of the cub, who's revealed to be a baby Grizzly. He looks over at the Fireman, tears in his eyes. A lightning strike causes him to cry some more, hugging the tree again. A full view of the tree is scene, a lightning strike flashing in the background 'Fireman: '''It's okay, little guy. (''He lifts up his wrist, the end of his sleeve being a silver, metallic-looking end.) Grab on. You're safe now. looks over at the Fireman, tears still in his eyes. He reaches over and grabs the Fireman's wrist, right on the silver area. He ended up hugging it close, resting his head on it Fireman rides the ladder down, now having a calm and secure Grizzly upon his wrist. The scene switches to inside a Firetruck, the Fireman still having the cub on his wrist. The scene pans down to Grizzly '''Fireman: Yeah, not sure how this little guy got up there... He's holding my arm so tight! Cute little guy... Hope he doesn't get too attached... (I have time...) id:Burrito/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:B